Field of the Invention
The invention relates to technology for energy conversion of industrial flue gas using dump energy arising from renewable energy generation, and specifically relates to a method and a device for converting carbon dioxide in flue gas into natural gas by dump energy.
Description of the Related Art
There is an ongoing need to make full use of the dump energy arising from renewable energy generation and further to effectively reduce the greenhouse effect.